


No One Could Outdo Yoon Jeonghan

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jeonghan's tired of hearing Jihoon's confession about Soonyoung so this time he decides to end it.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	No One Could Outdo Yoon Jeonghan

**Author's Note:**

> A random soonhoon prompt popped out of my mind so here I am writing fluff at 2AM. 
> 
> This un-beta'd so I apologize for the grammatical errors and formatting. 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

  
[11/23/19 10:04]  
from: jeonghan-hyung  
  
he said he likes you  
  
to: jeonghan-hyung  
  
?  
  
jeonghan: he says you look the best when you're dancing passionately  
  
soonyoung: who said so?  
  
jeonghan: he said he likes your eyes. Small but holds the brightest of the stars (talk about how poetic this guy is)  
  
soonyoung: hyung? who are you talking about?  
  
jeonghan: well damn, he said he sometimes wants to hold your hand and intertwine your fingers but the stupid in him acts up all the time (this kid is cute)  
  
soonyoung: i'm lost here really  
  
jeonghan: aigoo, he sometimes dreams of you two kissing (kwon you better kiss this guy when you see each other later)  
  
soonyoung: who!! the who!! i'm getting frustrated here  
  
jeonghan: shit, he's turning red. he really said he likes you for a long time now he's just too awkward to confess  
  
  
soonyoung: this is exciting but i really want to know who the hell are you talking about  
  
jeonghan: maybe you could confess to him instead. i know you like him  
  
soonyoung: !!! HYUNG??? Are you talking about jihoon right now????  
  
jeonghan: well that took you a while  
  
soonyoung: OH MY GOD  
  
jeonghan: this is the 19372837 time i heard this kid confess about you so being a reliable friend and hyung i became the bridge to put this cheesy romantic comedy to an end  
  
soonyoung: hyunggg thank you i still can't believe it  
  
jeonghan: we're at his studio. you know the drill.  
  
soonyoung: i'm not ready!!!  
  
jeonghan: oh? but jihoon is though?  
  
jeonghan: confess or i'll stop giving you stolen jihoon photos  
  
soonyoung: no no pls i will! just i'll prepare myself for a little while then i'll sprint there i promise  
  
jeonghan: you better do. jihoon's about to cry confessing here haha he looks so adorable  
  
jihoon continues to rumble about his feelings to jeonghan in which the older just hums in reply while busily typing something on his phone. he doesn't mind though and he just continues to talk not until the studio door opens, revealing a heavily breathing, sweaty soonyoung. jihoon's mouth gapes open at the sudden intrusion of the man his mouth has been all about all night.  
  
"Took you long enough." Jeonghan stands up from the couch, pocketing his phone then tapping Soonyoung in the shoulder.  
  
"You better do it well." Jeonghan smiles before he closes the door leaving two awkward people inside. Jihoon is still processing everything meanwhile Soonyoung looked extra uneasy in fron of him.  
  
There was a minute of silence between them. Jihoon stares at his lighted wall, fingers fidgeting in his headphones on his lap.  
  
"What brings you here?" Jihoon breaks the silence.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was- I was just visiting you like usual." Soonyoung mentally facepalms himself after hearing his own words.  
  
"Oh okay." Jihoon says and awkwardly twirls his chair around, his eyes attempting to focus on his pc but to no avail.  
  
Soonyoung stays quiet for another minute and so does Jihoon. He keeps on contemplating whether to finally confess to Jihoon tonight or maybe let it for the next few days when his heart would be a bit calmer.  
  
He decides to choose the latter, thinking it might be too early and Jihoon might get flustered and things would become bad between them.  
  
He stands up and holds the knob of the studio door. All of a sudden, Jeonghan's voice echoed inside his mind.  
  
'It's now or never.' he thought.  
  
He turns his heel quickly and walks up to Jihoon abrubtly turning the swivel chair revealing a flushed and surprised Jihoon. His small eyes two times bigger as he stares back at Soonyoung. He rests his hands on the arm rest caging Jihoon.  
  
Without any word, Soonyoung plants a kiss on Jihoon's lips. The latter obviously malfunctioning.  
  
"I like you, Jihoon."  
  
Soonyoung knows it's wrong to kiss someone you just confessed to but what can he do. His body moved before his brain could even process what was happening.  
  
When he came back to his senses he too became flushed. He turns away ready to escape the embarrassment when he feels Jihoon's hand holding his wrist.  
  
"I like you, too." Jihoon speaks in a quiet voice but it was loud for Soonyoung's heart.  
  
One. Two. Three seconds.  
Soonyoung found himself kissing Jihoon again. This time, longer and shared. Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung's neck while the dancer pulls him closer, deepening their kiss.  
  
\----  
After their make-out session (kind of), Soonyoung and Jihoon found themselves cuddling on the couch. Soonyoung brushing his hair on Jihoon's hair while the younger rests his head on Soonyoung's chest with an arm draped around the dancer's torso.  
  
"So you liked my eyes because they contain the brightest stars and you liked watching me dance passionately. Sometimes you wish to hold my hand but the person inside you acts up all the ti-"  
  
Jihoon gets up from his position, his eyes fuming.  
"Oh my God, did Jeonghan hyung say that to you?!"  
  
Soonyoung just nods fascinated by Jihoon's reaction.  
  
"So that time when I was rumbling about my childish emotions he was texting you??"  
  
Soonyoung just laughs and caresses Jihoon's cheek. "Yes he did."  
  
"I'm gonna call him." Jihoon furiously dials on his phone attaching it the second after. Jeonghan answers the call but before Jihoon could say anything, the older readily says, "You're welcome! And congrats on finding love!" The line turns off after leaving Jihoon in disbelief.  
  
No one could ever outdo Yoon Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Let's discuss soonhoon on twt! Talk to me @kwonj_hoon


End file.
